


Clean it up

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: Tyler made a mess





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is attempt two for the lovely grace, hope this is what you actually asked for

Tyler sat on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his lap and cartoons on. He was watching Scooby Doo, his favorite. Josh had put it on before he’d woken Tyler up, a bowl of cereal already on the coffee table for Tyler. 

 

He had shaken Tyler gently, covering his face in kisses until Tyler giggled and pushed him away.

 

“Josh, please,” he whined, covering his face when Josh continued to press wet kisses to his cheeks, his forehead. 

 

Tyler made his way to the couch, watching his cartoons while he listened to Josh get ready. He felt his stomach drop as Josh stood at front of the door, pulling on his coat and grabbing his papers he’d brought home the night before. 

 

“You’re leaving?” Tyler asked, his voice cracking as tears began to fill his eyes. Josh seemed to deflate, walking over to Tyler and taking his face in his hands.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, you know I’ve got work,” he said gently, wiping away tears as they fell. Tyler took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down but it didn’t work. He shook his head and reached his hands up, wanting to be held. Josh sighed as he sat down, pulling Tyler until he fell into Josh’s lap. He cried into Josh’s shirt, wet marks where his tears fell. Josh rubbed his back gently, humming quietly until Tyler calmed down a little more.

  
“Sweetheart, I’ll be home soon, okay? I’ve got cartoons on for you, you can even play games on the iPad,” he said and Tyler pulled away, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

“You mean it?” He asked, sniffling again. Josh smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Of course, but don’t forget to clean up. You made a mess in the bedroom last night, make sure you pick up your clothes,” he said and Tyler grinned, nodding his head.

 

“Okay,” he said, scrambling from the couch and rushing to go get the iPad from where it was charging. He knocked over the bowl of cereal, milk spilling onto the floor in his haste. Josh sighed, watching Tyler slip into the bedroom and then back, the device in hand. Josh gave him a look and Tyler froze, clutching the iPad to his chest.

 

“Tyler,” Josh said sternly, checking his watch before he looked back up at Tyler. A few tears sprung to Tyler’s eyes as he stared back at Josh. He was getting ready to turn tail and run, to hide.

 

“I didn’t do it,” he said quickly, backing up as Josh stood. Tyler slid the iPad onto the counter as he kept backing up. He didn’t like how serious Josh looked. 

 

“Tyler,” he said again and that was when Tyler turned and ran towards their bedroom, screaming loudly as he did.

 

“Josh, I didn’t do it, I didn’t do it,” he yelled and Josh chased after him, grabbing Tyler around the waist. He hoisted Tyler up until he was on Josh’s shoulder, Josh holding onto his legs to keep Tyler from falling face first. Tyler screeched as the blood rushed to his head, grabbing tight to the back of Josh’s shirt.

 

“Lemme down, lemme down,” he yelled, pounding his fists against the back of Josh’s thighs. Josh laughed and paraded Tyler around the room for a moment, smiling when Tyler giggled, his fists still hitting but it turned gentle, hardly noticeable. Josh walked to the bed and threw Tyler down on it, smiling as Tyler bounced and and laughed, clutching his sides. 

 

Josh leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s forehead. 

 

“Go clean up, you spilled your cereal,” he said and Tyler pouted, not moving from the bed. “Come on, Tyler, clean it up. I’m already late.”

 

Tyler frowned as he got up, nuzzling into Josh for a second before he pulled away. Josh followed him to the kitchen, smiling as Tyler got a dishrag to clean up his spill. Josh got his keys and walked towards the door, smiling at Tyler before he left.

 

“I’ll be home soon,” he said and Tyler nodded sadly.

 

Tyler lounged on the couch while Josh was at work, alternating between watching TV, playing on the iPad, and sleeping. He knew that Josh would be mad when he got home because Tyler wouldn’t sleep well tonight but he didn’t care, he was tired and nobody was home to stop him. 

 

He woke up to the sound of the keys in the lock and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Josh came in and gave him a look. 

 

“Baby, have you been sleeping?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Tyler didn’t want him to yell, instead, he stuck his bottom lip out, not trying to fight it as tears came to his eyes. He didn’t like it when Josh yelled at him. 

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Josh whispered, feeling whatever complaint he had slip away. He walked over to Tyler, watching as he raised his arms and demanded to be picked up. Josh did just that, grabbing him gently by his waist and pulling Tyler into Josh’s chest as he sat down. Tyler squirmed until he was comfortable, head nuzzled tight into Josh’s neck. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Josh,” he said, voice thick with tears. Josh rubbed his back gently, squeezing him closer.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. You know I don’t like it when you nap but I’m not mad,” he said and it only made Tyler cry harder. Josh couldn’t understand his words anymore, just working to try and soothe him instead. 

 

They sat there until Tyler wore himself out. He was curled into Josh’s side, head on Josh’s shoulder. He kept sniffling, wiping away the rest of the tears and wiping at his nose. They watched cartoons together, Tyler not paying attention in favor of playing with Josh’s hand. He liked moving Josh’s fingers for him, feeling like he was God and in control of Josh. He laughed quietly and Josh smiled. 

 

Josh pressed kisses into Tyler’s temple, moving down to his cheek, not stopping when hands were pushing at his face and Tyler was squealing.

 

“Josh, stop it, that’s gross,” he said and Josh leaned in, pressing a wet kiss to his nose, the corner of his lips. Josh had to stop when his smile was too big and he couldn’t kiss Tyler anymore.

 

“What d’ya say, I’ll go change and then make us dinner?” He offered and Tyler grinned, nodding his head. Josh disentangled himself from Tyler’s limbs and stood up, looking down to make sure Tyler was okay before he left. 

 

Josh walked back into the bedroom and stared at the mess of Tyler’s clothes, still on the floor. He sighed and walked back to the door, folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“Tyler,” he called, watching as Tyler peeked over the back of the couch, eyes wide as he stared at Josh. 

 

“No,” he said, rising so his whole head was visible. Josh raised his eyebrows, walking back towards the living room.

 

“What was that?” He asked and the defiant look fell off of Tyler’s face so quickly. Tyler scrambled off the couch, looking around to find a place to hide and coming up short. He looked back to Josh and pouted again, hoping Josh would take pity on him. It didn’t work. Josh just walked forward, not giving Tyler any way to escape.

 

“Didn’t I ask you to clean up the bedroom?” He asked and Tyler’s face fell, remembering Josh asking and remembering how he forgot moments after.

 

“No, I don’t think you did,” Tyler tried but he hadn’t ever been a good liar and Josh caught him right away. 

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Josh said sternly and Tyler couldn’t stop it as he started to cry again.

 

“Josh, please don’t hurt me,” he said, backing himself against a wall. Josh almost stopped to comfort Tyler but he didn’t. That didn’t stop the words from hurting Josh like he’d been stabbed. 

 

“I won’t hurt you,” he said, pausing as Tyler peaked at Josh from behind his hands, “But the Tickle Monster might,” he said and Tyler looked even more terrified of that.

 

“No, Josh, please,” he said, body tensing as Josh finally touched him, his fingers digging into Tyler’s sides. Tyler screamed, dissolving into a pile of giggles and screeches as Josh tickled him. He had tears in his eyes and pleas in his mouth for it to stop but he couldn’t get them out for how much he was laughing. He tried shoving at Josh’s hands, his face, his shoulders, tried to get him to move away but Josh was stronger and stayed firmly in place. 

 

Josh stopped after a few minutes, satisfied that Tyler learned his lesson. Tyler gasped, finally able to breathe properly and he looked up at Josh, unsure if there would be more to come. Josh just helped Tyler to his feet, straightening Tyler’s clothes and then ruffling his hair. 

 

“Go clean up before dinner,” he said and Tyler nodded, slipping past Josh and running towards their bedroom.

 

Josh made spaghetti for them, only because it was quick and he knew that Tyler would get impatient if he didn’t. He scooped noodles onto two plates and then poured sauce over them. 

 

Tyler promised he’d finished everything but the look in his eye told Josh differently. He sighed as he set food down in front of Tyler, figuring that he’d just clean it up like he always did. Tyler waited until Josh sat down before he started eating, practically going face first into his spaghetti. Josh watched as he managed to get sauce on his forehead and was thoroughly impressed. 

 

Tyler complained of a full belly and how bad it hurt and Josh didn’t offer any help.

 

“Told you not to eat so fast, sweetheart,” he said and Tyler groaned, turning in his chair so he could rest his cheek against the back of it. He watched Josh finish the rest of his food and they took their plates out to the sink.

 

“We’ll wash them in the morning, let’s go clean you up,” he said and Tyler nodded at the idea. Josh took him into the bathroom, lifting him up so Tyler was sat on the counter. Josh got a rag and wet it, wiping at Tyler’s face until he was cleaned up. Tyler frowned and held his stomach, groaning again as he watched Josh.

 

“Still hurts?” Josh asked and Tyler nodded.

 

“Still hurts.” 

 

Josh let out a sigh and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s cheek, lifting Tyler’s shirt up so his stomach was visible. Josh leaned down and blew a raspberry into Tyler’s skin, listening as he giggled and pushed at Josh’s shoulders. 

 

“Stop it, Josh, it’s fine,” he said and Josh nodded. 

 

Josh picked Tyler up and carried him to the bedroom. The mess hadn’t been cleaned up, like Josh expected. Instead, it had been shoved under the bed, one of the shirt sleeves peeking out from under the bed. Josh sighed but let it drop until tomorrow.

 

He laid Tyler down on bed, stripping them both down to T-shirt and boxers before he crawled into bed. Tyler rolled over immediately, curling into Josh’s side and wrapping his arm around Josh’s waist. 

 

“I love you,” Tyler mumbled, somehow still tired even after sleeping all day. Josh let out a soft sigh and turned his head so he could kiss the top of Tyler’s head. 

 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he said and Tyler hummed, happy to cuddle with Josh. 

 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Tyler asked, yawning and pressing his face into Josh’s chest. Josh ran a hand along Tyler’s side.

 

“Yeah, and you need to clean up your mess,” he said. Tyler froze, eyes wide before he relaxed and started giggling.

 

“How’d you know?” He asked and Josh shrugged.

 

“I know you too well. You also didn’t hide them very well,” Josh said and Tyler giggled again, hiding his face as best he could. Josh couldn’t stay mad at Tyler so he sighed again.

 

“Clean them up while I’m at work tomorrow,” he said, not missing the smile he felt against his chest.

  
“Of course,” Tyler whispered and Josh let the topic drop. He’d clean it up this weekend.


End file.
